Happy Valentines Day
by KuHana
Summary: Botan gives Hiei a valentine


"Happy Valentines Day!"

Hiei cracked an eye open and glanced down at the ferry-girl, who shifted back and forth on the heels of her feet. The wind rustled the leaves around him and pushed Botan's blue hair over her shoulders, framing her face so perfectly, that it brought out the pink of her eyes and cheeks.

The fire apparition felt something in his chest tighten. _Damn it. _

"Hiei, won't you come down?" Botan asked, "just for a moment. Than you can go back to being all anti-social and moody like."

"I'm not moody," Hiei snapped, jumping down from his branch, appearing before the taller girl in a blur of shadows. Botan yelped, jumping back a little. "Hiei!"

"_What?_"

"You… nothing, you just startled me."

"Hn. Why did you call me down," the fire demon demanded.

"Silly. It's Valentine's Day, and I wanted to give you a little something."

Hiei remained silent, his annoyed gaze piercing through Botan's body, melting her insides and burning holes into her flesh. The ferry-girl gulped, fidgeting. It took a moment, a long, terribly agonising moment, but something in Botan finally clicked and she gasped. "Oh, right, you don't know what Valentine's Day is, do you?"

"What was your first clue, fool."

"No need for name calling," Botan said, taking his calloused hand in hers. Hiei didn't protest, or rip himself away, instead, he watched with mild interest as the ferry-girl cautiously touched his claws, the sharp ends of his nails poking her soft skin like needles. "I'm perfectly willing to explain the holiday to you."

"Hn."

"Well, you see, Valentine's day is a holiday for lovers. People who love one another exchange gifts and presents and sometimes they go out on dates. It's really very lovely, but it can be a time for friends to express their appreciation for one another too."

Hiei nodded. That explained why the detective was giving his women an assortment of colorful roses, and why the fox kept his fingers threaded in Shizuru's hair. The fire-demon sized up the ferry-girl, and arched an eyebrow.

Botan turned a deeper shade of pink, her fingers pulling on his hand. He took a step forward, the ends of his scarf gracing the hem of her purple sundress.

"You wish to give me a gift," Hiei finally said, gesturing to the hand behind the ferry-girl's back.

"I- yes, yes I do." Botan fumbled with herself, bringing out the small box into view. She pushed it towards his chest. "I wasn't exactly sure of what to get you, and I know we… we haven't been…" she swallowed thickly, "we haven't been together long, and I'll understand if you don't like it-"

Hiei resisted the urge to roll his eyes and pressed his palm over his lips. "Stop talking," he said, taking her gift and pocketing it in his cloak.

"Aren't, aren't you going to open it?" Botan mumbled.

"I said stop talking, fool, or are you hard of hearing," Hiei snapped, but his voice lacked the edge it usually had. "I will open your gift later, when it suits me." _When you aren't second guessing yourself _went unsaid.

Botan nodded. "Alright, that's fair." She bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, I better get back to the others. Yusuke wants to have a small get together later and I'm helping him plan it."

The hurt was clear as day, rolling off of her shoulders in waves, and uncertainty took root in the ferry-girl's chest, blossoming like a weed. Hiei sighed. She was never good at hiding her emotions.

"Botan."

"Yes? What is it?"

"You are a fool." And with that, Hiei leaned up and sealed his mouth over hers, taking in her vanilla scent and way her long hair touched his cheek. His hands snaked around her waist, digging into the fabric of her dress, squeezing it in his fists. Botan yelped when a something wet forced her lips apart, her legs wobbling under her.

"H-hiei!"

Hiei smirked and pulled away, but not before giving her a nip of the shoulder.

Botan was beat red, holding her warm cheeks in her hands. "Y-you can't just do that."

"No one tells me what I can and can't do."

"Yes, but- but-"

Hiei took her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Enjoy your human holiday," he whispered, making sure his breath touched her neck, and disappeared from view, leaving behind a frazzled ferry-girl.


End file.
